¿John Hancock?
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Fury incluye a Hancock en los Vengadores pero, durante su primera misión oficial, ocurre algo imprevisto que deja a Tony Stark muy interesado.


**Desafío:** Bkaa19 (The-Other-Consultant)

 **Introducción:** desde que vi _Los Vengadores_ pensé que haría un buen cruce con _Hancock_. Desafortunadamente, no he sido capaz de pensar una forma de integrar sin problemas a Hancock en el universo de _Los Vengadores_ que no involucrase simplemente haciéndolo aparecer en la película y me gustaría hacer algo más único que eso.

La idea es que Hancock existe en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y SHIELD quería que fuese parte de los Vengadores, pero, debido a su personalidad, en última instancia no es aceptado como miembro en el equipo sino introducido como consultor, de la misma forma que Iron Man. Cuando Loki aparece y roba el teseracto, ellos le preguntan a Hancock si desea unirse al equipo.

 **Sus poderes:**

— **Fuerza:** mismo nivel que Hulk y Thor.

— **Durabilidad:** posiblemente más que Hulk y Thor.

— **Velocidad de vuelo:** igual o mayor que la de Iron Man.

 **Posibles ideas para antecedentes:**

— Thor posee cierto conocimiento sobre la especie de Hancock.

— Hancock y el Capitán América se conocieron durante la segunda guerra mundial.

* * *

John Hancock estaba empezando a echar de menos estar en la Luna, dado que allí no tenía que preocuparse por nada. El vacío del espacio lo tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir mucho mejor que el alcohol que llevaba ochenta años usando y que recientemente había abandonado. Además, estaba muy aburrido porque, a pesar de estar en una ciudad tan grande como era Nueva York, aún no había encontrado ningún robo o otra clase de crimen que parar esa noche.

—Señor Hancock —dijo alguien detrás suya. Preguntándose quién había subido al techo del rascacielos en el que se encontraba reflexionando, se giró para ver a su interlocutor.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó mirando de arriba abajo al hombre, fijándose particularmente en el hecho de que solo tenía un ojo.

—Nick Furia, director de SHIELD —contestó el hombre—. Llevamos un tiempo siguiendo tus progresos.

—Ya, claro. ¿Qué sabéis de mí?

—Mary —dijo Nick, ganándose su atención de inmediato—. Sabemos que lleváis vivos por lo menos tres mil años, principalmente porque hay evidencia arqueológica de vuestra presencia desde entonces, y sobre vuestra debilidad, además del hecho de que sois los últimos de vuestra especie. No solo eso, sino que, incluso si os hubieseis molestado en intentar mantener vuestros poderes en secreto, vuestras acciones recientes en Los Ángeles y la... publicidad gratuita que colocaste en la Luna han sido cualquier cosa menos discretas.

—Entonces, ¿has venido aquí para decirme que me vaya de este planeta?

—No, tras vivir tantos años en el mismo prácticamente has conseguido la ciudadanía —respondió Nick—. En realidad, estoy aquí para hablar contigo sobre la iniciativa Vengadores.

—¿Y a quién se supone que debemos vengar? —cuestionó John confundido.

—La idea es reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales y ver si se pueden convertir en algo más, ver si podéis trabajar juntos cuando necesitemos que libréis las batallas que no podamos librar —explicó Furia con clara frustración, como si esa fuese una pregunta frecuente.

—¿Como contra extraterrestres o demonios?

—No sé si existen o no criaturas que podrían ser llamadas demonios, pero tenemos pruebas de la existencia de extraterrestres —respondió Nick—. No obstante, tu actitud hasta hace poco más de unos meses hizo que fueses considerado la última persona que uniríamos al equipo, alguien que solo intentaríamos reclutar si la situación con la que tuviésemos que lidiar fuese lo bastante desesperada como para planteárnoslo.

—Vale, has venido aquí a darme personalmente la patada —dedujo John—. ¿Sabes algo? Podría haber vivido sin saber sobre este equipo o la oportunidad de formar parte del mismo que no sabía que existía hasta hace unos minutos.

—No lo dudo, pero te equivocas. Uno de los miembros del grupo tiene tu misma actitud pero sus habilidades son demasiado útiles como para que no sea parte del mismo, así que lo contratamos como consultor. Estoy aquí para darte esa misma oferta, principalmente porque probablemente seas una de las pocas personas del planeta con milenios de experiencia como superhéroe.

—Eso último es algo que no puedo negar —admitió John a regañadientes—. ¿Qué gano si acepto tu oferta?

—Todos los miembros del equipo tendrán acceso a un sueldo que muchas personas envidiarían, la capacidad de actuar extraoficialmente si logran cumplir con éxito las misiones asignadas en el proceso y inmunidad diplomática en la mayor parte del mundo si necesitan realizar misiones en el extranjero.

Hancock pensó en lo que el hombre le estaba proponiendo. Como no tenía nada que hacer últimamente y posiblemente necesitaba ampliar su lista de contactos, incluso si probablemente vería morir a la mayoría en unos años, decidió que valía la pena. Tras unos segundos, miró a Nick a los ojos y respondió:

—Me apunto.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff miró a Steve Rogers saltar desde el quinjet que estaba ayudando a pilotar con un paracaídas para perseguir al supuesto hermano de Loki, que acababa de liberarlo, y a Tony Stark, que había ido en su búsqueda gracias a su armadura voladora, a pesar de sus advertencias y decidió que necesitaba preguntarle a su jefe qué hacer al respecto.

—Foxtrot, aquí Viuda Negra. Loki ha sido rescatado por Thor y Iron Man y el Capitán América están persiguiéndolos. ¿Cree que debería seguirlos? _—_ preguntó Natasha, conocida en ciertos círculos como la Viuda Negra, a su jefe.

—No. Deja que el otro consultor se encargue _—_ replicó Nick Furia a través de la radio del avión.

Mientras tanto, Steve finalmente había llegado al claro del bosque alemán que habían estado sobrevolando donde dos de sus objetivos estaban peleándose, el cual había sido fácil de encontrar debido a los árboles caídos y al ruido que su pelea provocaba. Para distraerlos les lanzó su escudo, golpeando a ambos y llamando su atención antes de volver a su mano.

Había tenido éxito en esa parte del plan. Convencer a Thor de bajar su martillo y colaborar con ellos no le fue tan bien, ya que el supuesto dios golpeó a Iron Man con tanta fuerza que lo hizo volar antes de saltar en su dirección con el martillo alzado sobre su cabeza. Steve elevó su escudo para protegerse, sabiendo que, incluso si se rompía con el impacto, absorbería la mayor parte del golpe y le permitiría vivir para contarlo.

Steve escuchó a los pies de Thor volver al suelo cerca suya, pero el impacto nunca llegó. Sorprendido, Steve bajó su escudo para ver a su oponente y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando vio a un afroamericano agarrando el brazo de Thor, impidiendo que lo golpease con su martillo, con una sola mano sin aparente esfuerzo. Thor parecía igual de sorprendido por la situación, aunque sus ojos, al igual que los de Steve, mostraban que reconocía al hombre que había interrumpido su pelea y no precisamente por haberlo visto en las noticias.

—Muy bien, es la hora de las presentaciones. Este es el hombre volador local... —dijo Iron Man, que se había recuperado del golpe que acababa de recibir.

—¿Sargento John Hancock? —preguntó el Capitán América.

—¿Anu? —cuestionó Thor.

—... Hancock —terminó Iron Man, decepcionado al ver que aparentemente ya se conocían de antes.

* * *

—Bueno, ya nos hemos encargado de los extraterrestres y Loki va a ser enviado en poco tiempo de vuelta a su planeta —indicó Tony con una sonrisa a sus compañeros, que estaban mucho más relajados tras comer algo, darse una ducha y ponerse una muda de ropa una vez que la batalla contra los extraterrestres había terminado.

—No me lo recuerdes —respondió Loki con un suspiro.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Estoy seguro de que padre tendrá en cuenta los factores atenuantes —aseguró Thor, haciendo que Loki se estremeciese solo con pensarlo.

Factores atenuantes significaba que su cetro, o, más bien, la gema del infinito que le servía de fuente de energía, estaba siendo usado por un conquistador galáctico llamado Thanos para influir en sus emociones y, por tanto, sus ideas. Si tenían suerte, una vez que lograsen esconder ambas gemas, dado que el teseracto contenía otra, en lugares seguros, podrían volver a la Tierra tras el juicio y conseguirle un buen psicólogo que no lo reconociese para intentar ayudarle a solucionar varios de sus problemas. Loki opinaba que deberían encerrarlo en una prisión, pero todos los demás sabían que estar en esa clase de lugar solo empeoraría su estado mental y emocional actual.

—Volviendo a lo que estaba diciendo, es el momento de responder algunas preguntas —dijo Tony antes de dirigirse hacia Steve y John—. ¿De qué os conocéis y por qué el guaperas te llamó de esa forma?

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de si alguna vez me crucé con Thor pero, por otro lado, no me acuerdo de nada que me hubiese pasado antes de despertarme con amnesia en un hospital de Miami hace ochenta años —explicó Hancock.

Todos los humanos presentes lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Natasha tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Por lo que sé, aproximadamente tres milenios —respondió Hancock con un encogimiento de hombros—. Probablemente más, pero, como no envejezco y no recuerdo nada antes de ese periodo, no puedo daros un número exacto. En lo referente a Steve, nos encontramos en Alemania durante la guerra después de que una célula de Hydra me descubriera mi existencia y me capturase con la intención de intentar replicar mis habilidades en sus soldados.

—Supongo que no les fue muy bien —señaló Phil Coulson, todavía nervioso tras casi morir horas antes. Si Hancock no hubiese parado a Loki a tiempo, él habría sido apuñado por la espalda. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, sin Hancock para echarle la bronca al resto del equipo por discutir por cosas triviales en lugar de centrarse en el problema no habrían podido detener la invasión cuando el «benefactor» de Loki, usando el bastón, empleó varios agentes de SHIELD, que más tarde descubrirían que realmente trabajaban para Hydra y cuya existencia haría que Furia empezase una investigación interna para eliminar a todos los miembros de la organización infiltrados en SHIELD, para robar el teseracto y abrir el portal de donde salieron los chitauri con la intención de conquistar la Tierra después de que Hancock hubiese volado a la Luna con el cetro para limitar su influencia tras darse cuenta de que otra persona lo estaba usando para manipularlos a todos a distancia.

Pensando en ello, Tony Stark también le debía la vida porque un imbécil, que todos apostaban que también era miembro de Hydra, había enviado dos aviones con bombas nucleares contra Nueva York para eliminar a los extraterrestres, y, aunque Furia había logrado impedir el despegue de uno de ellos, Iron Man se había visto forzado a desviar el rumbo de la bomba tras haber sido lanzada de forma que atravesase el portal y destruyese la nave nodriza que se encontraba al otro lado. Esto había matado a todos los invasores que se encontraban en la Tierra y casi también había sido su sentencia de muerte cuando su traje se quedó sin baterías antes de Hancock lo hubiese rescatado y devuelto de nuevo a la Tierra, donde los dos habían ayudado a Natasha, Loki y el doctor Selvig, el hombre que la había construido mientras tenía su mente controlada, a destruir la máquina que mantenía el portal abierto de forma que no apareciesen posibles refuerzos.

—Ni te lo imaginas —respondió Steve con una sonrisa—. Como John es indestructible, sus científicos tenían que hacerle respirar anestésicos todo el tiempo para mantenerlo inconsciente, así que los Comandos Aulladores solo necesitamos cortar el suministro y la base se fue abajo sola.

—Tras ese evento fui parte de su equipo por unos meses antes de volar hacía Asia para ayudar contra los japoneses. Todavía tengo prohibido entrar en Japón desde que decidí que la mejor forma de eliminar varios submarinos era abandonarlos en los jardines del Palacio Imperial.

—Sí, ya miré esa fotografía —admitió Tony antes de dirigirse hacia Thor y Loki—. ¿Qué sabéis sobre él?

—Para empezar, creíamos que los elohim se habían extinguido —contestó Loki.

—Hay otro —confesó Hancock—. Mi esposa, Mary.

—No debéis tener una buena relación o habrías muerto hace tiempo —respondió Thor.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —preguntó Clint Barton, conocido en ciertos círculos como Ojo de Halcón por su puntería excepcional.

—Potencialmente, los elohim pueden vivir durante milenios, pero, si encuentran una pareja de su especie, el envejecimiento de ambos se acelera a más o menos vuestro ritmo y tras unas pocas décadas ambos mueren de vejez —explicó Loki—. También pueden morir si uno de ellos muere mientras están juntos, dado que entonces sienten todo lo que le pasa al otro. No solo eso, sino que la especie entera es estéril.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido evolutivo —replicó Bruce Banner, aunque, tras todo lo que había visto y vivido desde que el otro tío se había convertido en parte de su vida, realmente no le sorprendía que el ciclo de vida de una especie funcionase de esa manera.

—Nosotros no evolucionamos. De acuerdo con mi esposa, nuestra especie fue creada en parejas y, cuando estamos junto a la nuestra, perdemos nuestros poderes de forma que podamos experimentar una vida humana y morir juntos —indicó Hancock—. En lo referente a los asgardianos, no estoy muy seguro de su razón para conocerme. Por otro lado, mi esposa afirma que algunas civilizaciones nos llamaron dioses y ángeles y, teniendo en cuenta lo que podemos hacer y cuantos años hemos vivido, no dudo que estuviese diciendo la verdad.

—Nuestro primer contacto con los elohim fue cuando Odín persiguió a una bestia de Jötunheim hasta Midgard en su juventud, hace aproximadamente cinco mil años. En aquel entonces había unos pocos cientos y, para cuando los asgardianos volvieron para luchar contra los gigantes del hielo hace algo más de un milenio, ya no quedaba ninguno. Al menos que supiésemos, como su existencia demuestra —informó Loki rápidamente.

Mientras Loki explicaba la historia de ambas especies, Tony estaba ocupado buscando algo en su tableta y, cuando Loki acabó, decidió que era su turno para hablar.

—Bueno, he buscado ese nombre en Google y la palabra es un plural del sustantivo semita «el», que significa «dios», por lo que podría traducirse literalmente como «dioses». Hancock dijo que algunas civilizaciones antiguas llamaron a miembros de su especie dioses y ángeles, por lo que podemos deducir que, a excepción de la mitología nórdica, ellos inspiraron las distintas leyendas y religiones del resto del mundo, eventualmente dando paso a las religiones monoteístas a medida que el resto de su especie encontraba pareja y moría como seres humanos —explicó Tony—. Por tanto, ellos son tan divinos como los asgardianos.

—Así que no son dioses, solo extraterrestres con apariencia humana y poderes increíbles —resumió Steve, aliviado de no tener que replantearse sus creencias debido a la presencia de dos supuestos dioses paganos en la misma habitación que él.

—Exacto. Ahora, en lo referente al nombre que Thor le dio a Hancock...

—Se llamaba Anu y no lo conocí personalmente. Solo lo reconocí porque se había hecho amigo de Odín, nuestro padre, y este tenía varios retratos y estatuas representando tanto a él como a su esposa en su palacio —explicó Thor.

—Gracias por la explicación —dijo Tony—. Muy bien, de acuerdo con los últimos descubrimientos arqueológicos, Anu es el equivalente sumerio del dios semita El, del cual se deriva el nombre...

Tony Stark se quedó mirando a la tableta con la boca abierta, claramente no creyendo lo que el aparato le estaba diciendo. Tras unos segundos dirigió su mirada hacia los asgardianos y preguntó con nerviosismo, como si buscase cualquier prueba de que estaba equivocado:

—¿Cómo se llamaba su esposa?

—Asera. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _—_ cuestionó Loki con curiosidad.

Tras un minuto de rastreo Tony parecía haber visto mejores días. Dejando la tableta en una mesa, el hombre salió de la sala de reuniones de la Torre Stark en la que se encontraban y volvió cinco minutos después con una botella de vodka a la que le faltaba aproximadamente un cuarto del contenido. A pesar de que lo conocían desde hacia poco, todos se dieron cuenta de que lo que había descubierto debía haberle afectado mucho si necesitaba alcohol en su organismo para contarles algo que acababa de ver en internet.

—Asera era una diosa semita cuyo nombre evolucionó con el tiempo hasta convertirse en otro nombre.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Bruce, aunque ya estaba empezando a sospechar la razón de Tony para reaccionar de esa manera.

—Mary. La original era esposa de El, quien, con el tiempo, acabó siendo llamado Yavé por sus seguidores.

Todo el mundo excepto Loki y Thor, que no tenían ni idea de por qué sus compañeros le estaban dando tanta importancia a esos nombres, asaltaron la botella, incluyendo Hancock. Nadie podía creer que tenían a Dios en la misma sala que ellos y el más incrédulo era el susodicho, que no podía creer que había estado rezando a sí mismo los últimos ochenta años.

Cuando Furia llegó más tarde para conseguir la información necesaria para hacer un informe preciso del incidente y descubrió sus razones para emborracharse, o al menos intentarlo en el caso de Steve Rogers, les preguntó si podía unirse. Ciertamente necesitaba un poco de alcohol para lidiar con las rabietas de sus jefes, los miembros del Consejo Mundial de Seguridad, pero lo que Stark acababa de descubrir solo hacía su necesidad del mismo mayor.


End file.
